Overheard
by kzone07
Summary: read the story...R
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my first fanfiction but I hope you give reviews...Its alright if its a bad review...just take it easy on me...I'm new to this writing stuff...LOL...**

**and hope you like it...**

Third period ended and the student in ridgeway junior high flooded the school halls, everyone were at there lockers leaving an

Third period ended and the student in ridgeway junior high flooded the school halls, everyone were at there lockers leaving and getting stuff. And one girl named Carly Shay was at her own locker too when she overheard a conversation that would hit her hard to the bones…

"I know it Freddie…you still like Carly" the brown haired guy insisted

"I don't like her anymore...plus I already accepted the fact that she won't love me and she only sees me as her best friend and no more than that, and it would be such a miracle if she would tell me she loves me "said by the guy with a dark black hair while he fixes his laptop.

"Good to hear it from you" the blonde guy offered his hands for a hand shake and the other guy accepted it… and both guys parted ways while Carly turned herself back to her locker and she looked at herself in the mirror in her hand and she was surprised when she saw a girl with tears in her cheeks and asked "why did you hide it from him?"

The shay's apartment was like a huge gallery of sculptures and stuff with robots that has a glowing red eyes…a bicycle hanging over the kitchen…Christmas trees that has noses and lastly a new one, a humongous starfish filled with small sea shells that has a glowing border line and a huge sock that says "HAPPY BIRTHDAY STARYYNER!!"

"Hey Spencer!!" a blonde haired girl walk in the apartment.

"Sam-io!"Spencer yelled and he gestured his hand with the expression on his face that says "Look at my ow-so wonderful work"

"uhm…nice star Spence…where's carly?"

"She's upstairs…has something happened at school?" Spencer's facial expression changed when he finished his question to Sam

"Why?" Sam asked while he looked at Spencer

"Cause when Carly came home from school, she was kind of depressed, do you know what happened?"

"Well. I don't know…I was at detention all day…so you might wanna ask Freddie, he knows everything and anything that's happening to Carly"

"Alright…then I'll just ask Freddie…you can go upstairs now"

"Kay… "Sam quickly went upstairs feeling a bit weird about Spencer acting serious

Sam got upstairs and she was surprised when she saw her best friend crying her hearts out and to her dismay she asked "You alright Carls?"

"Do I look alright to you?" Carly was trying to hold her tears from falling to her cheeks but she failed. And Sam tried to ask again "alright, then why are you crying"

"Because the hottest guy on school Jake Randall has a crush on me!!" Carly said while she wipes the tears on her face. And on the other hand Sam was shocked of what Carly said that she almost dropped on the floor beside Carly.

"Alright is this opposite day…you know, practicing for our next iCarly?"

"NO!!...can you just please take my situation seriously?"Carly was a little bit annoyed of how Sam reacted. So Sam tried her best to comfort Carly and she asked again…

"Look Carls…I really don't know why your acting like this…I mean its Jake, the guy who hasn't been single since…like forever…and now he tells you he likes you…I mean I expect Carl Shay to be happy…you know with huge smile on her face and would shout to my face saying that your the luckiest girl in the world…but no…I see you here crying like you shoulder the whole world to yourself and won't share it to anyone…"

"Sam…I'm sorry for shouting at you just a second ago…I agree with what you said I should be jumping for joy…cause the most unattainable guy in school would soon to be my boyfriend…but you had a little flaw on what you said...he didn't tell it to me face to face, I overheard it…"

"Overheard??"What do you mean?"

"I was on my locker during the end of third period when I Overheard Freddie and Jake talking…"

"What did the dork do to you?"

Carly had a huge sigh and said "He said he didn't like me anymore" and Carly starts to sob while Sam looked at her in disbelief and the only thing she could say was that "Carly!!"

Carly looked at her and she sat and said "I know its weird but there was a sudden stab in my heart when I heard Freddie said those words…and for the past few days…I've seen the other side of him…Its like his totally had grown since we both met in the hall ways…"

"So does this mean you like Freddie?" Sam got a chair and sat beside Carly

"Well Idon't know…maybe…maybe yes"

Sam gave Carly a hug and said "don't worry that dweeb didn't mean what he said" and after those words both girls was engulfed with silence and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of elevator swooshing up to the second floor.

Spencer got into the room and asked "you two alright?"

Carly and Sam both said in unison "yeah…of course couldn't be better" and Carly wiped her tears and Spencer continued "so…Freddo told me that he can't come today"

"Why? The little baby wants his mommy to teach him swimming lessons in pink underwear?" Sam was trying to insult Freddie even though he wasn't around but Spencer continued what he was saying and said "Actually Freddie is right now on the way to his date"

Sam jaws dropped while Carly tried to hide the pain she was feeling and Spencer continued "He gave me this letter" and after Spencer gave the letter he said goodbye to both girl and took the elevatore and when the two girl heard the door closed Sam looked at Carly while Carly opens the letter and she read it aloud.

Carly and Sam

Hey…I'm sorry I can't come to our Saturday movie night…and Carly I'm sorry for not telling you that I have a date…I was afraid that Sam would pick on me again and and would tell me that when the girl hears my dorky life, its either the girl would puke on my nugnug costume (which Sam thinks that I'm wearing when I go to dates but too bad Sam expectations Failed…) or the girl would tell me she would go to the bathroom and never came back because the girl already went inside the vent of the restaurant just to escape my weirdness…and before I forgot the girls name was Page…and I promise that I'll make it up to you guys…

Freddie

After hearing what Carly had said Sam looked at her and saw a small smile while tears roll on her face and Carly said "I guess this is what you get when you let someone love you so much and never give it back…and that person would just get tired and leave you…"

Sam looked at Carly and said "Well maybe his just bored" Sam was trying to cheer Carly up but Carly just gave her a smile and said "How bout we go to groovy smoothie…It's my treat" and Carly took her jacket and opened the door and said "come on" and Sam gave her a look and said "Alright…But I'll be ordering the super large one" and She got her jacket and before Carly closed the door she asked "Why the big one?"

"Cause its your treat…and you know me I love free food" and Sam went down the stairs and Carly followed her.

**Hello again...so I think you would see this as a creddie fic..and I know mostly some of the people here loves seddie than creddie but I think there are some people here who loves creddie like me...haha...please R&R...**

** PEACE OUT **


	2. Chapter 2

**alright...2nd chapter is up...and I want to dedicate this chapter to my co-creddie fan, Meowmie...thanks for the review...and about your question...the first one..I don't know how to answer that LOL...and for the second question...this is supposed to be a one-shot but inspiration struck me and I just wrote the whole bunch of inspiration in my head and thhaaadaa chapter two was born...but I'm sticking to a 3 to 5 chapters..maybe...:) **

It was the end of there third period when Carly and Sam meet at there lockers and was waiting for Freddie when Sam said "So who's it going to be…me or you? "

Carly was trying to fit the huge history book in his bag when she said "What do you mean?"

"Well…Who's going to tell the dork that you like him?"

"Sam look I just want to keep this as a secret between us two…"

"So you're just going to let Freddork hurt you?"

"Well that's not what I want but, let's just keep this as our secret…promise?"

"Sure…let's do the elbow thingy promise…"and both girls made there elbow promise and started laughing when Freddie came to them and said "Hi!"

Both Carly and Sam looked at him and Sam said "So…how did your little date go…was it a big FAILURE!!"

"Well, Sam…remember when you said to me that I should just continue making out with my stuffed animals?" Freddie was walking forward to Sam when Sam said "yeah…of course those were good times…good times…"

"Well your wrong…I kissed a real girl and she doesn't look like a hippopotamus, In fact…She's more beautiful than you…"

"Really?, More beautiful than me or Carly?"

After what Sam said Freddie looked at her and to Carly, who was standing there silently looking at both of them and Freddie said "That's not what I'm trying to say…" and before Sam could attack Freddie with question that was so intriguing Carly Interrupted there fight and said "Come on guys…Students are already on the cafeteria" and Carly walk first and both Sam and Freddie looked at each other and followed her…

When they got to the cafeteria the three walked to there usual table and put out there lunches and while they ate silently Freddie looked at Sam who was eating her food like there's no tomorrow but the odd thing that Freddie noticed was the strange silence of Carly, and he also noticed that Carly hasn't touched her food…but also Sam noticed how Carly was acting so she asked her "Are you still going to eat that piece of turkey?"

"Sure…you can have it" and she gave Sam all her food and Freddie looked at Sam and said "You're such a pig"

Sam was holding the fork straight to Freddie when she said "What did you said Fredward?"

"I said…" and before Freddie could finish what he was supposed to say a girl with long brown hair that falls to her back and wears blue blouse with and a red jacket came up to them and said "Hey"

The three looked a her and Sam said "If your looking for the jocks…there are over there, on the popular kids table…this is the iCarly table" and Sam went back to her eating when Freddie spoke…"Guys, this is Page…my girlfriend…"

Sam looked at Page and Freddie in disbelief and said "whoa girl!!...you have serious eye problem, you should check your contacts or maybe go to any optacologist in your block"

"Very funny Sam…but F.Y.I its ophthalmologist to you…and its true...She is my girlfriend…" and after that Freddie stormed out of the cafeteria with Page who was little bit shock of what just happened. And after that scene Sam looked at Carly and saw tears falling to her hands and said "Look at him. He just got a little girl friend and now he act like a jerk…leaving us…leaving you!!...Why didn't you try to stop him…do something girl…pound that jerk!!" and after what Sam said Carly looked at her and said "Stop it Sam" and she ran out of the cafeteria leaving Sam, who was shocked on how Carly had said those words and said to herself "I'm going to finish this Turkey…Follow Carly and put that jerk in the trash…Literally!!"

"You shouldn't leave Sam and Carly like that…"Page was trying to get Freddie's attention, who's really annoyed of what Sam said and to Carly who didn't say a word when thing stars to get rough between him and Sam.

Page was also getting annoyed of how Freddie was acting that he grabs Freddie's shoulder and asked "Freddie are you listening to me?"

"Yeah…but Sam shouldn't act like that in front of you…I mean she could throw insults at me in front of you but maybe at least she could respect you" Freddie was at rage when he explained how he felt about Sam's attitude

"You should at least understand them…maybe there just surprised that you and me are going out…"

"Yeah...But how about Carly… I mean she was there…Why Didn't she stop Sam from talking"

Page sighed and said "Freddie…I want you to know that I wasn't hurt of what Sam said and I really need you to understand how they acted…they're girls, Sam and Carly are your best friends and I know how it feels to seeing your best friend having his/her girlfriend/boyfriend"

"If they are my best friends…they should at least try not to act like that…" and after what Freddie said the school bell rings and Page said "I want you to talk to Carly and Sam tonight…and explain to them the thing about us…"

"But how bout the movie tonight?"

"We can see it again the next night…I just want you to fix this mess with your friends…alright?" and page kissed Freddie on the cheeks and left while Freddie Looked at her leave and went inside seeing student rust to there rooms…

Freddie went to the Shay's apartment and greeted Spencer with a low tone of voice "Hey Spencer…"

Spencer was cooking spaghetti taco's when he saw Freddie coming in the room and asked "What's with the glumly hey Spencer tone?"

"Nothing… is Carly and Sam upstaris?"

"Well…yeah…you should be rehearsing for this week's iCarly, Right?"

"Yah…"

"Alright then…you can go now" Spencer was feeling a bit weird of how Freddie acted while Freddie went the elevator and as he got to the iCarly studio the only person he saw was Sam sitting on the beanbag watching some videos From iCarly viewers when Freddie said "Hey"

Sam was startled Of the voice of Freddie and as she got up she said "Look Freddie…I didn't mean to do that in the first place its just that…and before Sam could finish what she has to say Freddie interrupted and said "I'm also sorry that I left you and Carly that lunch…"and Freddie offered Sam a hand shake which surprisingly Sam took Freddie's hand and Freddie continued "Well…I heard you and Carly got into a fight?"

"Well…yeah but I took care of it…"

"So…where is she?"

"She grabbed some smoothie…"and after this Sam got the remote and closed the monitor in front of her and faced Freddie and her facial expression got all serious and said "Freddie I need to tell you something…"

Freddie looked curios and asked "What?"

"Well…"Sam was about to say something to Freddie when the door opened and they saw Carly holding three cups of smoothie and Sam's attention went quickly to the smoothie and said "Carly…I've been waiting for this' and she started to slurp into her drink forgetting that she has something to say to Freddie and on the other hand Carly gave a small smile to Sam and gave Freddie his smoothie without a word and because of this Freddie grab Carly's shoulder and said "Can I talk to you for a sec in the hall way?" and Carly gave Freddie a nod and both went to the hall way leaving Sam on the studio who was happily enjoying her smoothie…

The two were facing each other on the hallway when Freddie spoke "Look Carly I'm sorry for ditching you and Sam on our movie night and I'm sorry I didn't tell you in the first place that I and Page are going out"

"Freddie…I know…its okay…It doesn't matter anymore, lets just leave the past where it's supposed to be…in the past…"and Carly gave Freddie a smile and went back inside the studio getting ready for there rehearsal while Freddie was left on the hallways thinking "I didn't know it was this easy…but there something different about Carly"

**thanks for reading hope you guys give reviews...**

**PEACE OUT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again people of of what we call earth!!...well I was looking at my story and was surprised when I saw 4 people actually read and gave reviews to my story...I was like shouting and was jumping for joy(you won't see that cause that would be embaracing...LOL) when I saw those 4 inspirational reviews that pursued me to make Chapter 3...and again hope you all enjoy your reading and be nice to give reviews...:) **

Hey…Carly wait up..."Jake was trying to catch his breath when he grabs Carly's hand which got Carly off guard and gave Jake a worried look and asked "Are you alright?"

Jake was still catching his breath when he said "Yah…I'm cool…Can I ask you something?"

Carly looked curios and said "Sure…What is it?"

Jake was straitening hi posture when he looked at Carly and said "Well…you see, there's this party for the upperclassmen in our school or preferably known as seniors"

"And?"Carly was now so intrigue of what Jake was going to say to her that she almost shove his bag straight on Jake's face which luckily Jake blocked by his hands and he continued "Well…I was just going to ask you if you would like to come with me…you know…just the two of us…"

"You said this was a party…why just the two of us?"

"Well…I told them that I won't go…"Jake was scratching his head awkwardly when Carly said "Why?...I mean that such a huge party…and only those elite people could come to that party…Why are you ditching it?"

"Well…I was planning on taking you to this wonderful dinner but then you want to go to that party instead and…"before Jake could finish what he has to say Carly interrupted and said "your asking me out?"

"Well…yah…I wish…I hope?" Jake was trying to hide his face to Carly but Carly was surprised on how Jake turned so red and was acting shy in front of her giving her the idea that Jake really likes her but then again she is having troubles with her feelings for Freddie and she wants to be just single for a little while so she said "Well…you…" Before she could say no…She saw Freddie with her girlfriend holding hands and were exchanging sweet looks while they laugh at each others jokes that made Carly so irritated and hurt at the same time, that the word no she was supposed to say to Jake turned out to be the opposite and she said "Sure, why not…How bout Friday night"

Jake had a huge smile drawn to his face and said "7:30, Friday?"

Carly was still looking at both Freddie and page when she said "Yah…sure"

"Then I'll just pick you up…7:30, Friday" then the school bell rings and the student started to rush to there room which causes the lose site of Freddie and Page and Carly's attention came back to Jake who was about to leave and Carly said "okay" and after that they parted there ways and in just a few seconds all the students are in there rooms.

"Gibby!!" Sam was trying to call Gibby when Miss Briggs heard it and said "Samantha!!...you keep quite or I'll send you to detention!!"

"You know I hate to be called Samantha!?" Sam was standing up to her seat when Miss Briggs said in a rage tone "you go to detention after class and on Friday night!!...and I can call you what ever I want"

"What??...you can't do that…and why two detentions??"

"Do you still want me to enumerate those two things?...well then first, you are making noise inside my class and second, you try to question my superiority inside my four walls of learning!...now sit down!" and after what Miss Briggs said she turned around to the board and continued writing while Sam just sit there silently annoyed of how deaf Gibby could be.

The hours passed slowly while Sam was engulfed of the noise that's coming form Miss Briggs mouth which everyone call voice but for Sam it was the stupidest sound she ever heard that it was eating her alive like a Ham sandwich with turkey on the side. But when the bell started to ring Sam got up to her sit quickly that she was the first one out of what she calls torture chamber and while the class was leaving the room Sam caught site of Gibby in his locker and came running toward Gibby which cause him to panic but before he could run Sam grab hold of his pants and said "Where's Freddie?...answer me so no one get hurt"

Gibby was sweating badly when he said "His in the AVI room with some friends…Please spare me…this is a new underwear…"

Sam looked at Gibby and let go of his pants and said "give me 5 bucks" and she gave Gibby a very nasty look which scared Gibby so much that he put hi wallet out so quickly and got 5 dollars and gave it to Sam and said "Here you go…I still have my lunch"

"You have lunch?" Sam was looking more terrifying than ever that made Gibby answered her so fast "Yes…I do"

"What is it?"

"I have beef jerky sandwich"

"Alright…I'll give you back your money if you give me that sandwich"

Gibby took out his lunch and gave it to Sam who at that time had a huge smile on her face and she gave Gibby back his money and left.

"Freddie…someone's looking for you outside…and he calls you Fredward" the blue guy in stips was calling out Freddie when Freddie answer back "Sam!...yeah I'll be there in a sec"and Freddie put down the wire he was holding and went for the door but when he opened it he saw no one and before he could turn around someone grab his collar and he saw Sam leaning on the wall and was eating the sandwich he took from Gibby and he said "I won't ask where you got that sandwich…but why are you here?"

"I'm going to tell you something" and she took a bite on her sandwich which cause some of her chewed food was sprayed directly to face of Freddie which Freddie got annoyed and said "Must you always talk when you eat?!"

"Yah…and don't tell me to chew first before talking… because you're not my mom or Carly…so back off on how I eat my food and how I speak" and she again took a bite on her sandwich and Freddie said "Alright…so what are you going to tell me?...cause if your only here to insult me then bye…I have lots of things to do"

"Oh…you mean your dorky stuff" Sam was trying to insult Freddie who got annoyed and said "I warned you" and was planning on getting inside but Sam stopped him when she said "Its about Carly" and after what Sam said Freddie was standing there frozen and had a look of worry in his face and said "What happened to her?, Is she alright?"

Sam had a small smile when he heard Freddie asked her that and said "So you still like Carly after all"

Freddie had a curios look drawn in his face when he asked "What are you talking about?"

"Well…she thought you don't care for her anymore…that you don't like her anymore"

"When you said "She thought you don't care or like her anymore" do you really mean it that she said those?"

"Well…when Carly said she likes you she wasn't drunk or having drugs in fact she was crying or how do I say this?...Heartbroken?"

Freddie was surprised of the word that came out of Sam's mouth but he doesn't know how to react on how's he going t handle those things because in the first place Carly already told her that they are only friends and nothing more and secondly he has a girlfriend who is so nice to him and for a moment there he can't speak but then his composure came back and said "Sam…If this is a joke, I'm not buying it"

"Fine…then don't, but I'm telling what I saw on what she said to me which is overall true" and Sam walked away but Before she could turn around the next corner Freddie grab hold of her and said "Wait…If your telling the truth then why is it that during those past years she wouldn't like me?"

"Well…Because your to dorky back then and maybe she really did like you" and Sam started to walk again but still Freddie got her hand and said "Wait can I just talk to you and asked you some question?"

"Sure…this is for Carly anyways"

"Alright…So does this mean she really like me now?"

"I guess that's how I see it…"

"So what can I do?"

"Break up with your little girlfriend and asked Carly out"

Freddie gave Sam a questionable look and said "But how can I do that??"

"That's not my problem anymore…you got her to say yes then you can get her to say no" and the bell rings and Sam walked away leaving Freddie n the hallways with hundreds of Question on his mind but Miss Briggs appears in front of him which cause him to jump backward when Miss Briggs shouted "Go to Class"

"Hi Spencer" Carly entered there apartment seeing Spencer doing a new sculpture that was made of glue…glue…and more glue…but Carly didn't bother to ask what Spencer was trying to express, so she continued " Can I go out with some Friend on Saturday night?"

"Spencer looked at Carly and asked "Its okay as long as your with Sam and Freddie, you can go home anytime you want"

Carly smiled and said "Actually I was thinking of going out with some other friend"

"Are you three having an argument or fight or rumble jumble or…"before Spencer could say other words Carly interrupted and said "Well I was going with Jake"

Spencer looked at Carly and said jokingly "You mean that Guy with a horrible voice…Oh bells…I could still remember that time…he totally can keep everybody awake and cause a permanent brain and ear damage to you" and after saying this Spencer started to laugh so hard that she didn't notice that Carly was so annoyed and she said "Spencer!...Look can I go with him Saturday night?"

Spencer stopped laughing and said "Sure you can…"

"Alright" and Carly went upstairs with no other words to how Spencer acted on what she said.

**So...what do you think about Chapter three?... tell me and give reviews...**

**Peace out!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello!!...Its been quite awhile since I updated my stories...and well again...its time for me to give you another Chapter of overheard...**

**I hope you guys like it....**

**R&R  
**

* * *

Carly was on her room when she heard a strange yet quite familiar sound that gives her the thought that it was again one of Spencer's great Ideas but she was snap back to herself when Spencer called her out that a guy named Jake is on the door…so Carly hurriedly fix herself and she ran quickly to the door and when Jake saw Carly the only word that came out of his mouth was "Hi"

Carly saw the reaction on Jake face that cause her to blush so red the she was turning into a very red apple and said "Come on in" after this Jake came inside and saw Spencer eyeing him so badly that Carly also notices how Spencer was acting that she came near to Spencer and she said "I'm going with him" and after what Carly said Spencer never let his eyes let go of Jake's face that cause Jake to stand up to his sit but Carly notice it that she said "were going to this party Spence…and I'll be back before 11:00"

Spencer walked to Jake and said "You get her home before 11:00 or else I'll put ketchup on your pants…"and Spencer walked out of the room while he bites his taco and he was still eyeing Jake that cause Carly to pushed Spencer out of the room and after Spencer was gone Carly walks towards Jake and said "I'm sorry for that…his just kind of new to this me going out with a friend guy thing"

"Oh…I see it's alright…but how about Freddie…his a guy to…and his your friend"

"Well Spencer already knows Freddie…so…you know his just being the brother he is supposed to be" and Carly gave her a smile and after this both Jake and Carly were engulfed by silence when the surprisingly the doorbell rings and Carly wasn't expecting anyone right now so she went to the door and looked at the peak hole and when she went looking at it she was surprised of who was in front of her door…It was Freddie…_"But why is he there?"_...That was what is inside of Carly's mind when Jake asked "Who is it?"

Carly looked at Jake and said "uhm…Its just our door man…you know…Lewburt…"

"What about him?" Jake was already standing up but Carly stop her and said "I'll be right back…here's the remote…I'll be back in a sec" and after this Carly went out and in just a few second she realize that Freddie was already in front of her and the only word that came out of her mouth was that "Hi Freddie"

Freddie looked at her that made Carly melt but she was aware that Jake was just a wall apart form both of them and suddenly Freddie said "Uhm…Can we meet up at the park later tonight?...maybe 8:00..." and after this Freddie looked at her which cause Carly to be hypnotized and forget about Jake and said "Yeah…of course" and after this Freddie said goodbye and Carly went inside like she was dreaming but awake and Jake noticed the reaction on Carly's face that made him call out "Carly…you alright?"

Carly was startled that she snap back and saw Jake in front of her and said "uh…yeah…" and she realized _"what have I done…I made two dates in one night…what will I do?"_ and after this Jake again asked "are you sure your alright?"

And Carly looked art her and said "Yeah…"

"Then if you are…then let's go to groovy smoothie"

"Uhm…I'll just get my purse…" and after this Carly went to the counter and grab her purse and both went to Groovy smoothie leaving Carly still all confuse of how she'll deal with her situation right now….

On the other hand Freddie was already fixing the little dinner he prepared for Carly and him and while he was waiting for the short hand to hit eight and the long hand to struck 12 he kept on wondering on how Carly will react to what he is going to say but as minutes run out he started to feel a little bit at ease about his situation…but when the clock tick to 9:00 and saw no sign of Carly anywhere he suddenly felt a little down but he knows Carly, She's going to show up…

On the other hand both Carly and Jake were already at the groovy smoothie…and while Jake was getting there Dinner…Carly was trying to figure out how she'll tell Jake that she wants to cancel the date for she knows that her body was with Jake but her heart and mind was thinking about Freddie...But when Jake came back with some taco's, pasta, and two smoothies…Carly couldn't speak at all…and while they were eating Jake noticed the absence of Carly's mind that he asked "uhm…do you want some more tacos?"

Carly looked at Jake and she noticed that Jake wasn't also enjoying there date and said "I'm feeling a little bit dizzy right now…"

"Well…alright then…How about I take you home?"

"Thanks for understanding" and both of them got there Jackets and left Groovy smoothie and when they arrive in front of Carly's apartment door Jake faced Carly and said "I hope you feel alright…" and before Carly could say thank you to the thoughtfulness of Jake…Jake suddenly kissed Carly that caught her off guard and the kiss lasted for about 30 or 40 second when Carly pulled off and said "uhm…uh…goodnight" and both of them turned so red and Jake said "Yeah…night…" and after this Jake said his goodbye and Carly went inside and saw the lights all out which means Spencer is already asleep but Carly wasn't sleepy so she decided to watch a little Spongebob Squarepants…Meanwhile Freddie was already loosing hope that Carly would show up so he decided to fix everything up and go home…but while he was packing there was a sudden gush of Cold air and for a few moments the rain started to pour hard but Freddie didn't mind the cold and wet feeling running down his face for he was too numb to feel it…

And back to Carly…She was already falling asleep when a sudden knock on the door that waked her up…and when she opened it she saw Freddie's mom and said "What is it Mrs. Benson?"

Mrs. Benson looked at Carly and said "Freddie hasn't come home…" and after this Carly remembered that she was supposed to meet up with Freddie…but before she could tell Mrs. Benson of the whereabouts of Freddie…Freddie walked in the hall all soaking wet and was shivering from the cold rain and Carly noticed that Freddie was holding a basket and when Mrs. Benson saw Freddie she went running towards him and she hugged her tightly and asked "Where have you been?" and after this Mrs. Benson touched Freddie's forehead and she felt it and it was hot but as Mrs. Benson was holding Freddie…Carly was just looking at him and there were tears forming in her eyes and she saw Freddie looked at her and Freddie smiled at her and looked down and closed his eyes which cause her to start to cry but Freddie remained eyes closed but with the thought _"What was I thinking…Sam was just putting up a silly joke…Carly having feelings for me?...come on…that's to stupid to formulate…but Sam was so good cause I feel for it"_ and after this Freddie was carried by her mom inside there apartment face down not knowing that Sam wasn't joking…cause if she is…then why would Carly be crying if he wasn't that important to her…

* * *

**Well...what do you think?..**

**R&R  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well...this is it...this is the final chapter of my story overheard...**

**and I hope you will all like it...**

**R&R  
**

* * *

The Following day Carly was at her locker feeling all down when Sam came up to her and said "What's with the face? ...and by the way where's Freddie? ..." Carly looked at Sam who was smiling and said "I think his not going to school today?"

"Why? …and how did it go last night?"

"Sam…can I ask you something?"And after what Carly said Sam's reaction changed and said "Sure…what is it?"

"Do you think Freddie still have the same feelings for me? …or has he had grown from it…"

Sam was surprised of Carly and said "Of course…I thought the Geek already told you that…"and after what Sam said Carly looked at her and asked "What do you mean?"

"What?! …oh man…I thought he already has the guts to tell you how he feels…he told me…"

Carly still looked at Sam with full of curiosity and asked "Freddie has a girlfriend...how can that be possible?"

Sam looked at Carly and said "Carly…the very first time Freddie laid his eyes on you was the first time the dork felt love…and if you have heard…First love never dies…I mean the dork is full of hope that someday you two would be married legally and have babies…and plus he already broke up with that Page girl…" and after this Carly looked at Sam with tears starts to rolli down her cheeks and said "Then why didn't he tell me?"

"Well I know he was planning on this date thing…you know a little dinner in the park…" and after this Carly started to sob and said "I was a jerk…why did I even forget about him" and then after this Sam realized that Freddie's plan didn't turn out well and the only thing she said was that "Look…we know Freddie…he won't give up…not a chance…"

"What if he did?...what if he gave up"

"Carly…looked…its Freddie were talking her…your die hard lover forever and ever…so come on…we'll work this out" and after this the school bell ring and both Carly and Sam went to class and as the day ends Carly's thought was all about Freddie, that when they were at the iCarly studio sitting while Sam was talking non-stop about the next iCarly show the door opened and both Carly and Sam looked behind and saw Freddie and said "Hey…" both girl stands up and before Carly could speak Freddie said "I need to tell you something" and he passed both girls and face them again and both Sam and Carly looked at him and he continued "Well…I wasn't actually sick…I was supposed to got to school today but me and my mom went shopping for new shirts…"and Sam interrupted "Why?...less dorky shirts"

"Well…No…but the new shirts were for England…" and after this Freddie sighed heavily and Sam interrupted "England?...what do you really mean"

"Well…my mom was offered a job in England and it has a huge salary…so my mom took it and she told me that I'll be studying there and stuff…" and after this Freddie looked at the girls and noticed Sam was still at shock of what he said while Carly was just looking down not believing of what she heard… and then Freddie's phone ringed and it was his mom telling her to go down for his daily bubble bath and said goodbye two both of the girls and left the room…and when Freddie was out of the room Carly suddenly fell in the floor crying and Sam was shock of what happened that she sat beside her best friend and hugged her tightly…

* * *

The Days had passed by so quickly that every single moment between Carly and Freddie were to short in fact Carly haven't talked to Freddie about what happened and about everything that her heart wants to tell…but something change…Freddie on the other hand was already getting over his feelings for Carly…and he never opened or even confronted Sam about the _"Carly has the same feelings for you"_ thing that every time the three of them were together the only one who keeps talking was Sam…and there are still a lot of changes to mention but when the time comes that Freddie had to go…the three wished that somehow they want Spencer to build them a time machine so that they can fix every single decision they made…but unfortunately Spencer can't create such thing…for even the greatest of all scientist hasn't even discovered anything that can help people go back to the past…but that not the point…for right what will happen will change everything…

A knock on the door in the Shay's apartment was the signal of something that Carly would hate to open but she has to face it…so she walked to the door and when she opened it she saw Sam in front of there apartment and said "Sup!"

Carly gave her a small smile and said "Come in" Sam came in the room and said "I saw some bags in the front desk when I came here…I think its Freddie's…"and after that Sam sat on the couch and started to watch Fairly odd parents while Carly sat beside her with no word about her opinion of what Sam saw…and Sam knows that Carly hasn't told Freddie yet of how she feels that made Sam ask " So…what's going to happen?"

Carly looked at Sam and said "I don't know…maybe…I need to let go…" and after that another knock on the door was heard and when Sam opened it…he saw Freddie standing in front of her and he was smiling and said "Well…What do you think?"

Sam was amazed on how Freddie was dressed that she said "Coolness factor…7/10…"and after this Freddie said "Well...that's a first time…anyway…care to say goodbye for me downstairs" and while Freddie was saying this she was trying to see Carly but the only thing he saw was her back that made her looked at Sam and Sam said "Sure…just wait us there for a sec…" and after this Sam closed the door and Sam came near to Carly and said "Well…I think we should say our goodbyes to Freddie…and maybe tell him how you feel?" and after this Sam stands up and grabs Carly's hands and said " Come on…" and both girls went downstairs and saw Lewburt carrying Freddie's bag while he grunts and saw Mrs. Benson and Spencer talking to each other but when Freddie saw the two girls he came running towards them and said "Well…" and before he could say anything he hugged Sam which cause Sam to pull herself off Freddie's Grip and said "Hey!...your still a dork…so don't think that I'm happy seeing you leave.." and after this Sam hugged Freddie and said "I need to go…I'll just get some tissues…" and Sam walked away and left Carly and Freddie and for a few moments the two were engulfed by silence but before the two gets eaten by silence Freddie holds Carly's hand which cause her to look straight into his eyes and said "Well…this is good bye…" and after this Carly sprung towards Freddie and hugged her tightly while she cries and said "Don't go…" and when this words hit Freddie's head tears started to fall in his cheeks and said "I'm so sorry…" and after this Carly pulled off and said "I'm the one who should be sorry…I should have told you from the very start that I have the same feeling for you…Freddie…Don't go…" and after this Freddie was looking straight to Carly's eyes and said "Carly…Maybe…something's aren't really meant to be…like us…"

Carly looked straight at Freddie and said "No…what are you talking about?"

"Carly…I love you…but I think this is not the right time for us…and maybe somehow…you deserved a better person…and I'm not that one…"

Carly's tears started to run to her cheeks and said "But…" and before she could finish what she's supposed to say Freddie leaned forward and kissed Carly so passionate that Freddie forgot that his mom was there, Spencer was there, and Sam was there…the only thing he knew right now was that his kissing the Girl who he fell in love the moment there eyes meet…but the magic faded when Freddie pulled off and said "I'm sorry…but I need to go…"and after this Freddie walked away and went inside the Car and Carly was left crying and wishing that she could go back to those times when things were at there right time and right moment…

* * *

Remember…there is only one life…and a lot of possibilities, and changes…so if some thing went wrong try to fix it…you may never know…that might be the last time you're going to see that person…and Don't ever let anyone wait for so long…cause he/she might get tired and then you'll regret everything when its already gone… so…before something fades or leaves…tell him/her everything…cause if not now…then when?...cause someday when its gone…at least it won't take you eternity just to let it go…

_Catalyst.o7._

_

* * *

_

**So?...how was it?...please R&R**

**and please read my next project called "iNeed you"**

**and please give review to my other story "More than Friends"**

**Thanks!!...  
**


End file.
